gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Scombine
{{Character infobox Bio This origin story is completely theoretical. The Scombine used to be a simple RED Scout who came up on a hostile Spoy and wound up paralyzed. A combine agent in the RED team known as Heavy Trains Guy came and found him and transformed the Scout into a Combine monster-hunting weapon, with the Spoy before it as its first victim. At some point in time, the Scombine hit some kind of bug in its coding, causing it to become detached from the Combine's control network and work on its own. It has now gone rogue and has joined the ranks of the very beasts it was designed to confront. It does not know of its own status, and even if it did, it likely could not destroy itself because of coding designed as a preventative measure against self-termination. It is believed that the Scombine maintains its loyalty to Heavy Trains Guy, as HTG has used the Scombine as a bodyguard during a nap. At some point, the spirit of Scombine possesses the pegasus pony Rainbow Dash, creating the being known as Rainbine, one of the Elements of Insanity. Devices #Headphones - Has wireless recivers which can be used for connection into warious wireless networks, such as a cellphone carrier network, WiFi network, and Combine's control network. #Gunslingers - Hidden under his skin, Scombine has Gunslingers on both hands. Scombine can transfrom them into various weapons. #Anti-Virus - Unlike regular Anti-Viruses, Scombine's Anti-Virus can also eliminate biological viruses and bacteria, thus means it can support or replace his immune system Abilities Scombine has a variety of transformational capabilities, most of which involve turning its limbs into various weapons like Shotguns, lasers, and Strider cannons. It also has built-in shields that block out gunfire and RPGs, though these shields will not defend it against larger incomings such as Vagineer's launched hands and vehicles. Despite this, it is rather durable, able to take quite a beating before shutdown or destruction. It may also have disguise abilities similar to that of the Spy, albeit limited, such as the ability to make itself invisible while holding still, or to temporarily disguise itself as others. Faults and Weaknesses Being a cyborg, Scombine can be deterred in a variety of ways similar to methods used on robots, such as *Flares or dummy rockets designed to be traced by its sensors *EMP fields or electromagnetic weapons *"Trojan Horses"/Computer Worms/Computer Viruses (With his Anti-Virus disabled) *Becoming a zombie computer *High-power magnets *Sappers *Hacking The fifth and sixth of these are hardest to do because they require one to be close to the Scombine, and hacking may invoke the wrath of Dr. Haxx. But can be eliminated by human elimination menas, such as *Explosives *Neurotoxins *Backstab *Chocking *Bacteria/biological viruses (with his Anti-Virus/immune system disabled) Another one of his faults is that if his weapons' operational ends are blocked with any object, the weapon will explode causing temporary shutdown. Following reboot, the weapon will require repairs before becoming usable again.An example of this is when Vagineer sticks his finger in hand cannon made by the Scombine, causing him to explode. Other *Scombine's theme music *The Scombine's main video *Scombine's origin and first appearance Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Gmod monsters TF2 Category:Monsters made by Dutvutan Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Scombine Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Scouts